


A Lovely Aroma

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Flashbacks, Masturbation, Teen Crush, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: Amity can’t help but notice that Luz gives off an unusual aroma whenever she's around her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	A Lovely Aroma

It was late into the night in the Blight Manner and everyone was fast asleep all except for Amity. The young girl ever since meeting the human Luz she’s been staying up late “Studying” the human and the unusual scent she gives off. It wasn’t long until Amity finished up her “Studying” letting the euphoric feeling wash over her.

“Oh Titan, why am I like this.” Amity thought to herself as she came down from her euphoric state realizing what she’s been doing. How did this all start? Thinking back on all the time she spent with Luz and the moment she started to feel this way was during the coven convention. It was after their witches duel when she came to comfort her that’s when she first noticed the scent. It wasn’t strong but she guessed Luz did work up a little sweat being chased by her abomination but, something about it kept her distracted as Luz explained how hard she tried to be a witch and when they shook hands to break the binding contract she couldn’t help but smell her hand afterward something about her scent made her body feel warm. Amity would have just written it off to whatever Luz uses to wash with but it was just ordinary soap you could get in the market. She also seemed to be the only one to notice the scent Luz gave off, even asking her friends if they noticed it getting noes and weird looks from them. Soon that scent started to get stronger with every day that passed and it was starting to really affect her. In classes with Luz, she could barely keep her focus on the teachers and her work getting called out for daydreaming or messing up her spells. The worst it ever got was when they played Grudgby against Boscha and her crew. At first, she was doing alright with the immunity she built up to the scent being constantly near it but as the match went on and Luz began to sweat the scent was becoming unbearable. It was the real reason she got hurt during their match. Usually, she would have been able to take on Boscha but the scent was too distracting causing her to lose balance and hurting her leg in the fall. She could have made it to the nurses on her own but Luz just had to pick her up and carried her over. Being so close to her and the scent it was so intoxicating for Amity she couldn't help it. She just kept on drinking in the fragrance of Luz getting drunker with every inhale. The fragrance made her whole body feel so warm down to her core it wasn’t until that night Amity finally came down from her drunken stupor. She doesn’t have any recollection of what happened on that walk to the nurse's office or pretty much the rest of that day but ever since it happened Luz has been acting differently around her. She hoped she didn’t do anything embarrassing but she’ll never know because every time she tries to bring it up Luz quickly changes the subject or runs off. The only good thing to come out of that incident was the fragrance Luz gave off didn’t affect her anymore. She could still smell it but it was no longer distracting for her, guessing having such a high dose of the scent she built up a strong immunity to it but that had a downside to it. If anyone else was in her position this wouldn't be a downside they would see themselves as cured but not her not Amity. She loved that scent. She loved having that warm feeling whenever Luz was around but it was gone or at least locked away in her sweat. She needed that scent in her life again and was willing to do some unsavory things to get it back. She went to the one person who was able to get her the item she desired Eda the Owl Lady. At first, Amity just perused the human shop hoping to find any piece of scrap clothing that would have the scent but none of them did. Finally, she worked up the courage and handed Eda the note of what she was looking for. She watched as Eda went over the letter seeing her face go from disgust to shock to acceptance to laughing at the request. Eda accepted the girl's special order telling Amity to come back tomorrow for it. Hurrying off Amity went home and eagerly waited for the next day to come.The following day nothing of importance happened everything seemed normal besides Luz still being weirder than usual around her. As soon as the school day was over Amity rushed over to the Human shop for her order. Walking up to Eda’s stall she could smell the heavenly scent of Luz once again Eda had got what she needed. She paid Eda kindly for the item and for her to keep this a secret between them. Quickly heading back home and making a beeline to her room to examine her prize. Opening the box she was hit with a wave of the scent causing her body to get the warm feeling again. She couldn’t take it anymore, picking up Luz’s used shirt she inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the aroma as she could before she knew it was already night and she was naked in bed clutching the shirt. She had put two and two together and must have been pleasuring herself to scent considering that she was naked and the sheets were soaked in her juices. Soon this started to become routine pleasuring herself with the aid of the clothes then asking Eda for more clothes once the scent had left the old ones. Finally ending up where she was now naked and contemplating why she was like this was it really the aroma Luz gave off or was it her feelings for Luz that made it his way.

“Urghhhh! That's it I can’t keep doing this anymore. I need to tell her how I feel or at least tell her she gives off an unusual aroma. Tomorrow after school I’ll tell everything well, almost everything but first I need to get cleaned up.” she said to herself getting up and going to her bathroom.

* * *

The following day at school Amity looked everywhere for Luz but there was no sign of her anywhere. She asked Gus and Willow if they’ve seen her but neither of them has. She spent the rest of the school day wondering where Luz could be. She didn’t seem like the person who would skip school.

“Well maybe tomorrow she’ll be here,” Amity thought, opening her locker and seeing a note fall out. Unfolding the note and reading it caused Amity’s heart to sink.

_Amity We need to talk._

_Meet me at the Owl house when you read this_

_Luz_

“She knows oh titan she knows. What if she doesn’t know what if this is something different. Yeah, maybe she wants to talk about why she was acting weird around me. But what if I did something stupid when I was drunk on her aroma” Amity thought as she raced towards the Owl house. She tried her best to calm down, but every time she did another theory of what Luz wanted to talk about would fill her head. By the time she got to the house she had already gone through a dozen conversations in her head hoping she had gone through the right ones. Preparing herself one last time she hesitantly knocked on the door to the house. She expected the bird demon to announce her presence but it seemed the demon was fast asleep which seemed odd for what time of day it was. A couple of seconds passed before the door opened up.

“Amity you got my message,” Luz told her.

“ Yeah I got your message,” Amity said as she tried her best to keep a calm expression as her thoughts ran wild.

“Come on in.” Luz beckoned 

“Where’s uh Eda?” Amity asked as she followed Luz in.

“Oh, she's outselling her wares. She also took King with her so it’s just us two for now.” 

“ Just us two.”

“Yeah,” Luz said heading upstairs to her room

“Um you didn’t come to school today Gus and Willow were wondering if you were okay,” Amity said following her.

“ I wasn’t feeling too well this morning but I’m better now.”

“ Well, that’s good so uh what did you wanna talk about?” Amity finally asked.

“ Not here Hooty could wake up any moment. I had Eda enchant my room so he can’t bother us.”

“Okay”

“This is bad, she wants to go to her room. That’s the worst place to have this talk. I bet her room just smells of her aroma stronger than any old t-shirt or clothing.” Amity thought

“Here we are,” Luz said, opening the door.

Amity fully expected to get hit with the heavenly aroma of Luz but to her surprise, it wasn’t that bad just like it was at school, just a faint scent. Walking in she closed the door and readied herself for the talk of a lifetime.

“Alright Amity, I know what you've been doing. Eda told me everything.” Luz said, turning around and crossing her arms.

“Oh Titan, she knows I knew it she knows.” Amity's thoughts raced.

“Luz I’m sorry I.” she was cut off by Luz

“ Don’t be flattered actually.”

“ Wait what!”

“Yeah, I think it's really sweet.”

“ So you’re not disgusted?”

“Of course not but if you just wanted to borrow some clothes you could have just asked instead of buying them from Eda. She’d been selling my dirty clothes so I hoped you washed them before you tried them on.”

“She doesn’t know,” Amity thought, feeling her body relax then stiffen once again “She needs to know. I have to tell her.”

“Luz those clothes I asked Eda to get aren't for what you think they were for. I-I was smelling them.”

“I know Amity. It’s just I thought this talk would go smoother if I pretended to be oblivious to it but I guess we both have to be real with each other.” Luz said.

“So you know the real reason then.”

“Yeah, I know Amity Eda put a scrying spell on the clothes you bought off her to make sure you weren’t up to anything, and well she saw some things.”

“She saw everything?” Amity asked, feeling her face get red.

“ Um yeah, and she went into explicit detail about it,” Luz said blushing herself.

“No no you aren’t supposed to know that detail.” 

“Well, Amity the thing is I’ve known about your little secret since our little walk to the nurse's office.”

“ Luz, what happened on that walk? I was so drunk off your aroma that I have no memory of it.”

“ That makes sense now. You weren't acting like yourself when it happened and you never brought it up again.”

“ Oh, Titan was it bad Luz? What did I do?” 

“ Storytime.”

* * *

“I can’t believe how light you are,” Luz said carrying an injured Amity down the school’s empty halls.

“Mmmm” Amity groaned resting her head on Luz arm.

“ You sure it’s just your leg that’s hurt. You haven’t said a word since I picked you up.” 

Amity just gave Luz another groan.  
“ Talk to me Amity. You could have a concussion if you hit your head hard.” 

“Stop.”

“ You okay Amity?” Luz asked as she stopped.

“Luz.” Amity slurred before giving Luz a small peck on the cheek.

“Oh wow! You definitely hit your head.” Luz told her as she felt her cheeks redden.

“ More,” Amity said, turning Luz to face her and planting a kiss on her lips. The kiss caught Luz off guard, but that was just the start of it. Suddenly she felt something wet touch her cheek.

“Did she just lick me?” Luz thought to herself before she felt another wet sensation on her cheek again. “Oh god, she is licking me.” This is wrong this is so wrong Amity isn’t the type of person who would just do this at least that's what she thought.

“Amity stop please I gotta get you to the nurse something is wrong with you,” Luz said walking to the office 

“ No no just a little longer a little more.” she pleaded, licking Luz cheek again. Luz ignored her plea and hastened her pace for the nurse but it was hard to ignore what Amity was doing to her. She started to leave a trail of kisses and licks from Luz face to her neck then feeling a sharp pain on her neck.

“Did you really just bite me?” Luz asked

“ Mine,” Amity said nibbling the spot. Finally, they made it to the nurse’s office and they were lucky that they were still there. It took some prying but Luz was able to pull Amity off her and rest her on one of the beds.

“So what happened to her?” The nurse asked

“Playing a game of Grudgby and she hurt her leg, maybe her head too,” Luz explained

“Alright I’ll see what I can do but first it seems you took a hit to the neck.”

“Oh this don’t worry about I’ll be fine.” She said covering the spot on her neck.

“You sure kid?” 

“ Yeah, I’ll be fine just uh make sure someone comes to get her. I have to get going.” Luz said, rushing out of the office.

* * *

“So yeah that’s what happened during our little walk,” Luz told her.

“Oh Titan, Luz I-I-I’m so sorry I didn’t know I did all that,” Amity said as tears filled her eyes.

“Hey, no need to cry I know that you weren’t in control of your actions.”

“Luz it’s not just that. You know all the disgusting things I’ve been doing and what I’ve done. You probably see me as some sort of freak even you wouldn’t want to hang out with.” 

“Amity I would be lying if I told you I didn’t freak when Eda told me what you were doing with my clothes. I stayed away from you for a bit until I could figure this out and I think I have. Amity I will never see you as a freak with the knowledge I have about you because past all that to me you’re still just Amity Blight my friend.”

“ Luz thank you so much.” Amity cried hugging Luz.

“ And don’t worry this will stay just between us okay,” Luz said, hugging her back.

“ Again thank you, Luz.”

“ It’s nothing just if you could just return those clothes.”

“ I’ll get them to you nice and clean I promise.”

“ Thanks, I was starting to run low on shirts.”

After their talk, Luz decided to walk Amity back to her house but before she could leave Amity stopped for one last question.

“Luz do I have a chance of being with you even with what you know about me?” Amity asked

“Honestly I don’t know Amity but that shouldn’t stop you from trying,” Luz said, kissing her on the cheek before walking off.

“I still have a chance.” She thought to herself touching the cheek Luz kissed before going inside.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was out of my comfort zone for sure but it was fun to write. I enjoyed it. I was originally just gonna have a lewd ending to this but I feel like this ending was a better choice. And in the famous words of Louis from Beastars “Fetishes are what make you who you are.”


End file.
